


Let Me Get You In Your Birthday Suit

by newt_scamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Foot Fetish, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I started this forever ago. Title taken from the Katy Perry song (that I played when I gave my girlfriend her birthday party) because obvious.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me Get You In Your Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this forever ago. Title taken from the Katy Perry song (that I played when I gave my girlfriend her birthday party) because obvious.

The first thing James Potter noticed when he woke up was the smell of burnt matches. It was a good smell to him, a smell he associated with his father. Fleamont always smoked a pipe after supper and James had grown up watching him sit on the porch and blow smoke rings. 

The next was a weight on his chest making it hard to breathe. He tried to push it away, but he heard a laugh and the next thing he knew was a sharp smack with a pillow. 

"Oi. Can't hit me. It's my birthday." He said groggily, opening his eyes. 

"Birthday spankings, Potter." Sirius laughed. 

"On my head? Trying to give me a concussion, are you Black?" 

"Please. My pillow is not nearly as solid as that Bludger from last championship." Sirius laughed. "Happy birthday, Jamesie." He leaned down and kissed his cheek, rubbing his chest. 

James smiled to himself. "Thank you, Siri. Where are the other boys?" 

"Getting breakfast. You'll be a king today. No need to get out of bed. No way, honestly." Sirius explained, flipping the blanket up. 

James frowned, confused. "No way?" 

"Nope. Not happening. You can't get up." Sirius hummed. 

"Why not?" James frowned. 

"It's your birthday. Your legs don't work." Sirius shrugged. 

"Not true." 

"Is too. Remus hexed you." Sirius shrugged. 

"Ugh. You bums. Where's my breakfast then?" James asked. 

"I locked the door. I need to give you your present." He said. 

"Gimme then." James tried to sit up but found himself quite stuck. 

"Here." Sirius smiled and dropped the box on his chest. 

"What is it?" 

"A book. It's for having sex you know? Like you tear out a page and I have to do it. Not that it'll be a stretch for me to do most of those things. Some of them- mm. I hope you go through them soon." 

James smiled. "Yeah?" He opened the box and pulled the book out. "It's cute Siri." 

"The things in it are not. They're hardcore. Peter said he felt dirty just reading them."

"Cute. I want this one." He pulled the fifteenth voucher out and showed it to him. 

"Oh?" Sirius smiled. "Can do." He grabbed his wand and magicked the blankets and his golden snitch pajamas away. He scooted off the bed, kissed the extra bold "what's it to you" tattoo circling his knee cap and down his calves. 

James hummed to himself, rolling his ankle. 

"There too?" Sirius smirked. 

"Yes, Black. Said all over, didn't it?"

"Yes sir it did." Sirius confirmed, kissing each of his ankles. 

James squirmed a bit, grabbing at his hair as he reached the bottom of his foot. 

"Is this a thing for you?" Sirius asked. 

"Yes." James mumbled, pressing his foot back against his lips. 

"Mmh. Good. There's a couple more in there like this." Sirius promised, kissing down the top of his left foot, lips brushing over each toe. 

"Quit teasing, Black." James insisted, the hex having worn off to the point that he could sit up. 

"What?" Sirius smiled. 

"Come on." James huffed. 

"Come on what?" 

"Are you gonna?" James asked, his eyebrows knitting together. 

"Gonna what? Be specific." Sirius insisted, murmuring a charm to remove his own clothes and rendering himself quite naked on the floor in front of James. 

"Are you gonna... You know. My feet." James blushed furiously. 

"If that's- Merlin. Yeah." He nodded quickly, wrapping his nimble fingers around James' ankle. 

James shivered some, grabbing the comforter. 

"Relax, Jamesie. I'm not a piranha." Sirius laughed, lifting his foot back up to his lips. He kissed all over it, going back to his toes after a moment. He heard James gasp as he sucked his toe into his mouth. 

"Sirius." He whispered, his foot jerking. Sirius let him go, earning a whine. "Hey." 

"Sit still then, Potter." He insisted, grabbing his foot again. 

That sobered James up a bit, and he managed to sit still as Sirius kissed and teased each of his toes with his tongue. There was something mesmerizing about watching James sink slowly into the bed, his eyes fluttering. 

When Sirius was satisfied with the condition of his foot he switched to the other. James gasped and pulled his foot away, but Sirius didn't give in so easily. He pinched his ankle, glaring up at him. "Be still." 

James nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Sirius smiled, going back to his ministrations. The next time he looked up he saw James pumping at his cock, groaning softly. "Siri." He whispered. 

"Go on. Messy thing. And when you're done I want you to wipe clean yourself up and come downstairs to get your actual presents." Sirius instructed. 

James nodded. "Yes sir, thank you. Sir." He bit his hip and came over his stomach. 

Sirius smiled. "You're welcome. Happy birthday, James." 

James nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Siri."


End file.
